The Weilder Of The Magic
by EmilyBaileyQuest
Summary: Melody Moonriver is a very very rare talent indeed. Soon she'll make it known just how rare a talent she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Melody Moonriver was a new fairy with extraordinary magic. A true rare talent indeed. But Melody was about to set something in motion no fairy would ever expect. In saving a life she made the unlikeliest of friends. She has no clue what she's done. To her her friend is just a friend. When Melody finds out just what she's done, she begins to keep the biggest secret ever kept in Pixie Hollow. But in a place where magic abounds secrets never stay secret for long. When another fairy discovers what she has done, will Melody have the courage to stand up for her friend against all of Pixie Hollow?


	2. Chapter 2

The Birth Of Pixie Hollow

(As told at the May Day Carnival in Pixie Hollow)

Gather around and listen well,

For I have a fairy story to tell,

I know the story of a talent rare,

Listen my friends and I'll take you there,

To the story of how the Hollow came to be,

It's also the story of Emma and me

The time was many a year ago,

When the land was all covered in ice and snow,

It was a time of great magic and wonderful things,

Of castles and spells and dragon wings,

When fairies living places had nothing to give,

On the mainland was where they all did live.

Now fairies these days did their work the old way,

They practiced their magic in secret by day,

The hid in the forest where humans were few,

Yet they needed a change, a way that was new,

Fairies needed a place that was only their own,

A place not made in forest and stone.

On a cold winter night a special fairy did arrive,

With a plan to help all the fairies survive,

Her talent was special, there was only the won,

Her light it would shine as bright as the sun,

They called her the Keeper of The Magic you see,

A talent posessed by only Emma and me,

Emma the Keeper was not one talent but all,

Her world she would change by the beginning of fall,

She would bring about a change so great,

Her arrival was the timing of destiny and fate,

Seeing the need of the fairies she knew,

She gathered her magic and quickly she flew.

Far out to sea she found the right place,

Against a rising storm she did race,

Emma was strong though, she spoke to the rain,

She asked it to leave her alone in the main,

The storm it was gentle it listened to her,

It went off to the north, keeping away as it were.

Emma gathered her strength and all the magic she knew,

She brought it together she knew just what to do,

From the bottom of the sea she brought up some land,

A place where all of the fairies could stand,

Away on the wind there came a seed,

For grass, it was just what Emma did need.

Emma decided to make the grass grow,

She brought to her island all plants she did know,

A place she did make for spring summer and fall,

The place made for winter was the last won of all,

When all of the lands were made and ready,

The beat of her heart she tried to keep steady.

Her island was so nearly ready to be,

It just needed animals from the air land and sea,

The fish they could swim and the birds they could fly,

But how could the fuzzy little creatures come by?

So back to the mainland she flew with a care,

To find all the fairies she had left behind there.

"Come gather round quick", Emma said to her friends,

"For this is the day your worry it ends,

I've made us an island home far out to sea,

Come fly with my now, for it's there we shall be,

Safe from the humans, safe from endlessly hiding,

To a place where the warm winds our wings will be riding."

"So all of the fairies from far and from near,

Bring all your things and come gather here,

Bring with you animals tiny and small,

But they can not be large we must carry them all,

Come away with me friends we shall fly far away,

In Pixie Hollow is where we shall stay."

So Emma and all of her friends took to the sky,

Out over the ocean they all did fly,

To Pixie Hollow they came on the first day of May,

And in Pixie Hollow is where we still stay,

And that is why this day I tell you her poem,

For this is the day that all fairies came home.


	3. Chapter 3

A very strange feeling made her aware that there was something in her hair. But wait, she had hair? The strange something tickled a nose she had not been aware she had until that moment. Golden sparkles of dust drifted past eyes that opened for the very first time. She watched in fascination when arms, hands, a chest, a full body appeared as the dust moved it's way down to the brown surface she knelt on. How very strange! She lifted the hand and found it belonged to her.

From somewhere above her came a soft sound. At last she was aware she was not alone. Looking up she saw she was in a tree. All around her on the branches were many faces. One called out boldly, greeting her. Nervously she felt her face grow warm.

"Hello Little One." A musical voice said softly.

Surprised, she looked up to see before her a wall made of what seemed to be the golden sparkles. The wall ended in a the most beautiful of all the faces that surrounded her. This one extended a hand and helped her to her feet. "Hello." She whispered shyly.

"Do not be nervous. We've all had our own arrival day before." The soft voice spoke to her alone. Then it said, louder, so all could hear, "Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. I am Queen Clarion. Welcome to Pixie Hollow Little One."

In awe of this very nice Queen she replied very quietly, "Thank You." and her face grew warm again.

The Queen smiled again. "Let's see about your wings."

She was startled now. "My what?" She squeaked as the queen moved behind her. Her face showed her confusion as she turned her head and saw two huge nearly transparent wings emerging from her back. How odd! As she watched Queen Clarion ran her hands from the base of her gossamer wings to the tips. More of the golden sparkles seemed to run along the curvy lines in her wings. It was so beautiful she felt her breath catch.

Smiling in understanding the Queen stood before her once more. "It is a bit surprising isn't it Little One?" The Queen whispered to only her again. "Here, take my hand."

She shyly took the Queen's hand. Queen Clarion began to wave wings of her own, taking flight. Much to her wonder she felt her own wings begin to work, and soon she rose above the Queen, who guided her in a circle before letting go. Slowing her wings she came to a gentle stop, landing once more in front of the Queen. "I can fly!" She breathed happily, hugging herself.

Now Queen Clarion grinned. "That was my first reaction too Little One." She spoke up so that all could hear her again. "Now…" The Queen waved her hand and many small tables appeared in a ring. Some of the faces detached from the tree and they too had wings and could fly. Each set a small thing above one table, then flew to his or her place. "Go ahead Little One."

"What are these things?" She asked nervously.

The Queen's gentle smile returned. "They will help you find your talent. Don't worry, you'll know which is right."

More nervous than ever she stepped away from the Queen. On the first table was a small golden orb that seemed to glow. But as she neared the orb it went out. This then was not the right one. Nor was the drop of water that popped. On along the circle she went. As she passed the last object, a hammer that disappeared, a new set of objects was placed by a second group of fliers. Yet none of that set was right either, and a third group came down. The faces in the tree were all waiting now, some whispering to each other. They seemed to be surprised that she had yet to find the right talent. Worried, she looked up at Queen Clarion, who just urged her on. Yet this set was all wrong too. Now she felt like crying. What if she didn't have one of these talent things? Then what? This forth set of objects was much smaller. Before there had been twelve objects in each group. Now there were only five. In this smaller circle was a book, a small tornado, a white rolled up object, a little cup of the golden dust, and a pen. When she passed it the book closed. The tornado seemed to pop. The white thing unraveled. Now there was but the cup and the pen. The cup just vanished. The pen simply drifted to the table.

Now the fairy felt tears in her eyes. Just as the Queen raised a hand to silence the whispering faces something very strange happened. Every object from the first table's orb of light to the pen appeared out of the air in a great swirling circle. Each object began to glow like the sun as they rotated around her. Then the orb of light shifted inward and the circle became an ever tightening spiral of light around her. The ball of light rose a bit higher and without realizing she did too. Now fully unaware of the faces and the Queen she held out her arms. The orb of light reached her front again. Instead of stopping the speeding ball drew up into her chest. Her body filled with warmth she threw her head back and closed her eyes. One by one the speeding spiral of objects vanished inside her. She felt each one differently, warm, cold, quivering, and soft they filled her very being. The pen sped into her and she KNEW!

The spell broke. In the total silence that followed she landed lightly in the exact center of the circle. Turning to the Queen who was clearly very surprised, she bowed deeply. "I am Melody Moonriver, I am the Wielder Of The Magic." She said softly. "I am not of one talent, but all."

Queen Clarion gave a tiny start. "Since the beginning there has been only one other. It was she who created Pixie Hollow, she who gave us all a home. Never did I expect to see another Wielder. Why now?"

"A time of great change draws near. You will know why when the time is right. For now even I do not know."


	4. Chapter 4

When Destiny Calls

After Melody's very unexpected statement the fairies in the tree around her began to talk excitedly. Queen Clarion held up one hand. "Now is normally the time to introduce a new fairy to her guild. Under the circumstances I believe introduction will wait. I'm sure that as it is dusk most of you are done with your work for the day. Please feel free to talk here, or to go about your regular activities. I must speak with Melody. I will introduce her to you all in the morning." The Queen turned to Melody and spoke only to her now. "Would you please join me in my chamber?"

Melody nodded. "Of course Queen Clarion."

If Queen Clairion was surprised by Melody she no longer showed it. She was silent as she flew up along the tree to a branch not far off the Pixie Dust Well. Golden sparkles of dust caught the bark on the tree and it seemed almost to glow on it's own. The glow of gold lit the way to an entry that seemed not to be carved out but grown from the tree itself. Around the bottom of the entry was a curly sort of edging that ran in waves, marking the entries edge. An set of decorative stairs led up to an open archway. Inside the tree branch was the Queen's chamber. A large open area marked it's center. The rings of the tree branch made a circular pattern on the smooth floor. Yet this too had not been made but grown. There on the first level was also a table and a leaf lamp. Off to the left and the right were more decorative stairs. These led to the upper level where many ranks of books stood in little rows on shelves grown right out of the branch. The border between the main chamber and the upper level was marked by curving columns of wood that leaned gently to the left. Above the second level was a row of great curving windows. High up above the ceiling became a dome and merged back into the rest of the branch. From outside there was little that would tell the chamber was even there. Only the entry, the stairs, and the windows hinted at this beautiful room.

Queen Clarion led Melody up to the second level where near the back was a sunflower bench dyed a lovely deep green. On either side was a small leaf table with a lamp resting on it. It was here that the Queen led Melody. The two sat side by side. Melody turned slightly sideways to face the Queen. Melody waited for Queen Clarion to speak first. When she did her voice had a hint of confusion. "Never did I expect to see another Wielder. By talent alone you outrank all fairies, even me. We have very little history left from the time of Emma, the first Wielder Of The Magic. Most of what we know comes from the poetry of the time. We aren't even sure just what exactly a Wielder can do." She admitted.

Melody inclined her head to the Queen. "I can tell you Queen Clarion."

"Please you may call me Ree. Most fairies call me that, if not to me to each other. I'd really prefer you call me Ree, considering." The Queen, no Ree explained.

At this Melody gave a nod. "Alright. You asked me what a Wielder can do. When I say I am all talents I do mean all. I have the power of every talent I'm sure you currently have. But I also have the power of many talents that have been lost to time or not yet discovered. If you have seen something done or imagined something I can do it." Melody sighed now. "It is also the nature of a Wielder to be one apart. She is not like other fairies. From the very moment of arrival she is marked as different. That difference sets her apart from all others. I will never be completely welcomed by the others."

Ree faced Melody. "Power often sets those who hold it apart. I myself had no desire to be Queen at first. It was a position granted me by age and experience at first. Now I find I enjoy being able to help my fellow fairies. Power, Melody, does not always have to set you apart. It can be what draws you close as well."

Ree paused for a moment. "However, having you join a talent guild or even move between them would serve no purpose. I have at this point four ministers, one for each of the four seasons. I also have Fairy Mary, a very close friend and advisor. What I do not have is someone in touch with the magic of the Hollow itself. If you would like to help until such time as your purpose is revealed, I believe you could help a great deal if you would be Minister of Magic. You could use your power as a bridge between fairies and the magic which gives us life. If of course, you find being Minister of Magic acceptable."

"I would be honored to help in any way I can." Melody said politely.


	5. Chapter 5

To Be One Apart

After Melody excepted the Ree's offer, it was clear that finding her a house in just a meadow was not going to work. The problem was that there was no other homes in the Pixie Dust Tree. Queen Ree and the four seasonal ministers already occupied the five homes in the tree. After considering for a moment Ree offered to let Melody stay with her until a home could be made for her. Instead Melody asked where she might make a home of her own. Once again Queen Clarion was surprised, but she explained that Melody could chose the place herself. There was nothing for it but to show Melody around the Pixie Dust Tree.

Melody and Queen Clarion were opposite the Queen's chambers looking down on the Pixie Dust Well when Melody stopped. "This is just lovely!" She exclaimed. "May I live here?"

Ree looked around and agreed the view here was beautiful. Opposite where they floated the entrance to the Queen's chambers glowed pinkish purple. Just below that Pixie Dust created a glowing golden fall in levels down to the Well. The branch at their back was thick and well strong enough to take having a home built in it. "This would be wonderful." Ree agreed.

Giving a nod Melody turned to the tree. She was well aware she and the queen had attracted an audience of fairies watching them. Still she closed her eyes and thought only of the task at hand. In her mind she could see what she wanted her home to be. She could see the sweeping columns of Queen Clarion's chambers, and they began to flow into something wholly different.

Her eyes still closed Melody lifted her hands and began to describe in the air what she saw in her minds eye. The world around her fell away and there was only her vision. She knew in some way that she was affecting the tree, but most of her only knew what she saw.

Beneath her hands the tree began to move and take shape. The wood in the center of the branch shrank back to become an open chamber, smaller than Ree's but still of a good size. First came a large open area, the floor moving and swirling into a pattern of ripples. The walls formed, making patterns of twisting branches as they went. Up above another chamber opened. Soaring columns took on the shapes of spires and branches as they moved toward the ceiling. Along one wall a set of steps grew out of the wall itself. Up from the empty side sprang a twisting curving railing of vines, flowers interspersed with leaves and animals to make a sort of picture as it went.

Upstairs was a balcony with more of the vine railing. It led to still another chamber, this one clearly a living space. A closet sized indentation grew in one wall. More of he tree branches made patterns on the walls to suit what Melody was seeing. Windows opened up all around the downstairs and in the bedroom, sweeping up to pointed tops.

Then the branch opened into a decorated door much like the walls and railings in the room. The frame was of the tree but looked more like ivy vines twisting their way up to a pointed arc. The door took on a carved pattern to match the room. Just in front of the door a small entrance way appeared. It wasn't nearly as large as Ree's, but the border on it was as ornate as the rest of the home. Down the branch as inside a few steps grew out of the tree.

With a deep breath Melody opened her eyes. A collective gasp went up from the fairies all around her and from the Queen herself. Nothing like this home had ever been seen in Pixie Hollow. Even Melody herself was astonished, for the whole home seemed to glow not the gold of Pixie Dust, but blue! Even more shocking, the wood that had been taken from the center of the branch had not been removed at all, but moved! A whole new branch had sprouted on the tree. Not only was it a new branch, but it was as large as the others, and had growth that had the fairies not known they would have assumed it was as old as the tree itself. Further, it wasn't on the side of the home, but above the farthest up of the Pixie Dust Falls, and this branch too had a stream of Pixie Dust falling from it to join the main falls in a graceful cascade.

This had never been seen before by anyone in the Hollow. Even the Forest talents were in awe of what Melody had done. Many of them could manipulate tree growth with ease, but this was something entirely different. None of them dared to take their changes this far. Yet it hadn't hurt the tree at all. Instead the Pixie Dust tree seemed to sprout new growth from every branch and twig! And how in the world was it glowing blue?!

Melody turned to the Queen. "This is a bit more than I intended. I simply saw it and it became reality. Perhaps this room is for you as well?"

Ree shook her head. "No Melody, this is clearly yours. Never have I seen such control of the magic that is all around us. I believe you will have need of every bit of the space in your home. In fact, you may later find you need more room."

"Why?" Melody asked in confusion.

"You will see in time I'm sure." Queen Clarion said cryptically. "At the moment, I believe we need to introduce you to the others after all. What just happened will spread like wildfire through Pixie Hollow. We must stop rumor before it starts."

"I'm sorry if my arrival has caused a problem." Answered Melody. The last thing she wanted was be even more separated from the other fairies. She realized belatedly that she could have waited for others to complete a room for her. Melody vowed that from that moment she must always think first then act. Her position was precarious already. She had no desire to be an outcast.

Ree looked down at Melody. "No fairy is ever a problem Melody. All of us in turn have been known to create them, even me. What you did is be true to yourself and your talent and that is never a problem." When Melody nodded Queen Clarion turned to the fairies now openly gathered around the Pixie Dust tree. "It seems introductions will be tonight after all. If I you would be so kind as to gather by your guild this will be far easier. I'm sure all of you remember your first days in Pixie Hollow and just how confusing all of us can be at times." She smiled warmly at the crowd.

Melody was incredibly nervous about meeting all these new fairies, but she reasoned it would need to be done sooner or later. Seeing as how she had made a somewhat spectacular entrance it was best that everyone see she was just a normal fairy who had an unusual gift. Since none of the seasonal ministers were there Melody was first introduced to the Pixie Dust talent Sparrow Man Terrence, one of only four in his guild. Terrence seemed to Melody to be nice, and Melody breathed an inward sigh of relief.

It was just as well she kept the sigh to herself, for the Healing Talents were shy at best and the Fast Fliers were down right frigid to her. The writers had not stayed, nor had many who held service type talents, like the Baking Talents who were forever working on something new. Only a few Nature talents remained, and many were more than a bit put off by her, Melody could tell. Of all who had remained behind and she had met, many of the fairies were clearly confused uncertain about her and a few were blatantly disapproving of her. Melody was beginning now to see that she had a long road ahead if she were to break the wall between her and the others and not remain One Apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected Surprises

Now that Melody had met some of the fairies in Pixie Hollow she was more certain than ever that she had to find a friend. Who and how remained to be seen. After Queen Clairion had introduced her some of the Home Decoration talents had brought up a bed other assorted necessary things for Melody's first night. They got her settled but spoke little to her, if at all. Kindly Melody tired to think that it was just because they were involved in their work. Yet not one had said anything to her when they finished and left. Melody was laying in bed alone listening to the sound of the night creatures and bugs, thinking. What could she do to help the other fairies see who she really was? Sometime during her musings Melody drifted off to the sounds of the night.

The next morning Melody woke early. The morning sun was only just beginning to lighten the horizon. Melody poured a few dew drops from a pitcher on her side table into an acorn basin and washed her face and hands. She brushed her shoulder length curly brown hair, then looked down at herself. She still had her arrival dress from the night before, but nothing else to wear. This just wouldn't do. Smoothing the dress as best she could Melody flew out of her house and up above the Pixe Dust Tree. Off in the distance she spied a stream with beautiful white lilys growing in and beside it. Melody flew down to the stream and considered what she might make a dress from.

She was turning slowly when she spied a young water lily plant. She knew this was what she wanted to make her dress. Yet she had no desire to kill the flower to get it's petals. Knowing instinctivly what to do Melody went to the young flower and sat beside it. Speaking quietly she told it how very beautiful she thought it was, and could she please have a few of it's petals? In exchange she would help it grow even more beautiful. Carefully she stroked the lily's leaves, and felt a rush of emotion from the growing flower. This perticular lily loved nothing more than to feel the sun and water and know that it was a beautiful flower that brought joy to all fairies who saw it. Melody knew then what to offer this lily in exchange for it's petals. The lily wondered in it's own sort of way if the gift would hurt. No, it would most decidedly not hurt.

In that moment of assurance Melody felt the lily accept her offer. Taking a deep breath Melody raised her hands on either side of the young lily. Up out of the center of the lily new petals sprouted, pushing the old ones up and out rather like the way Clumsy children loose their first teeth. In place of the normal white petals emerged something shocking and new. Yet Melody felt the lily's understanding and kept going. Soon the entire flower was transformed, and the old white petals lay in a neat circle around the lily pad.

"What are you doing!" An angry voice demanded from behind her. "You've killed it!"

Melody turned to see a furious Garden Talent fairy glaring at her. "It's still alive. In fact, it's thriving. It, she likes how she looks." Melody insisted, turning back to the flower. For where once had been a white lily was now a lily quite unlike any other. In place of it's white petals clear ones shimmered in the rising sun, shot through with pale blue veins of the water that gave it life. The center of the flower was no longer a pale yellow, but a bright gold. It's green leaves glittered emerald on the water they rested on. Yet Melody had clearly felt that this flower was alive and well. A breeze brushed over the stream and the seemingly stiff petals fluttered as they always had.

"It can't be alive! Look at it! What have you done?!" The Garden talent argued.

"It is alive. I would never kill a flower, nor any living thing. I asked first and she gave me permission." Melody explained, carefully gathering the curved white petals. All around her Water talents were emerging from their own water lily homes, rising with the noise. Melody cradled the lily's gift in her arms. "If you touch it you'll see it's still alive." The Water talents were horrified by the young flower. Melody lay down the old petals and touched the lily's new crystal petals. A ripple of light passed through the petals, catching the sun and shimmering brightly with joy. It's petals seemed to stretch to meet the sun. True to Melody's word this odd flower was clearly living and enjoying itself.

The Garden talent snorted. "When Rosetta hears about this she's gonna be furious." She said and flew off in a huff.

The Water talents stared at the lily for a moment longer, then turned away. Melody was very upset now. It seemed as though all she did was cause trouble or make people angry. The lily itself was happy. Why couldn't the fairies be happy too? Had she done the wrong thing yet again? Maybe she should just put the lily back to the way it was.

The lily chose that moment to display a spectacular talent all it's own. Responding to Melody's hurt feelings the entire lily, pad to petals, turned the blue grey of rain. But Melody didn't see, she had turned away and now flew off back toward her home, completley forgetting the lily's gift. When she got home she landed lightly in the entry and headed for the stairs to the upper level, to upset to even want to fly.

She was halfway across the room when there was a knock on her door. Sighing, Melody walked back, her wings hanging limp at her back. Expecting some angry fairy she opened the door and was quite surprised and confused to find fairy with curly redish blondish brown hair standing there with the petals of the lily held gently in her arms. She was niether short nor tall, but she had large wings that Melody suspected might make her faster than the average fairy. She was dressed for running around in a yellow skirt and a top, and wore a pair of yellowish gold shoes with fluffy white puffs on them.

"You forgot these." The fariry said quietly. "They're beautiful petals, and the lily gave them to you."

Melody moved aside to let the fairy enter. "Who told you?" She asked, sure now that this story would be the one to completely close her off from everyone.

The guest set the lily petals down on Melody's desk. "Nobody told me. I was there. I go to Havendish Stream every morning." The fairy blushed. "I kinda have a thing about lily petals. Every morning I collect the ones that fell of during the night." She smiled sheepishly. Seeing Melody was still upset she held out her hand.

"My name is Lulu Lightlace. I'm a light talent. I'm sorry I didn't stay after your arrival last night, but it was my night to go help light fireflies." When Melody shook her hand reluctantly Lulu gave her a curious look. "You didn't do anything wrong you know. But you might want to move the lily, it's attracting quite a lot of attention, seeing as how it turned blue when you left."

Melody looked up in utter shock. "It did what?"

"It turned blue. Never lilies are very tuned to the world around them. It's only Clumsies that don't see that flowers have feelings too. That lily, your lily, seems to have tuned itself to you. It might be best to move it somewhere else."

"Where? I promised it it would be beautiful. It likes to know it makes people happy. How can it do that if I move it?" Asked Melody.

Lulu brushed a few hairs back from her face. "I think we could find a place." She offered.

Melody heard the we in Lulu's offer, but wasn't sure at all that she could trust it. She had made many fairies angry, or so it seemed. Melody reminded herself that to make a friend you first had to take a chance. "Will you help me?" She asked shyly.

Lulu smiled brightly, the way only Light talents can. "Of course." Then she eyed Melody's dress. But maybe not yet. First let's see what we can do about making you a dress. I may not be a Clothing Design talent, but I think these petals will make a beautiful dress."

"Maybe if I had a pencil I could..." Melody turned to her desk and found, to her delight, a charcoal pencil and some leaf sheets. Quickly she made a sketch of a long flowing dress. Beside that she drew up a pair of slippers.

"If I could make a suggestion? A skirt that long might get caught when you're flying through the forest. It might work better shortened to here."

For several minutes the two fairies worked on a design for Melody's dress. When it was ready Melody took some of the petals in her hands. Seemingly on their own the petals flowed together like water to form the dress they had sketched out. It was almost as though she didn't even need to sew the petals, that they just knew what Melody wanted and were more than happy to give it to her. When the dress and shoes were done both fairies smiled.

"If you want, if Queen Ree doesn't have anything for you to do, I'd be happy to show you around the Hollow. I don't have to do anything today. The night lighters never have anything to do the next day. But first we need our daily dust, and we should see about that lily." Lulu told Melody.


	7. Chapter 7

Making Waves

Getting your daily cup of Pixie Dust sounded easy enough. But when you've set the whole Hollow buzzing nothing is ever easy. As Melody and Lulu flew down to the Pixie Dust well all the fairies that had gathered for their own cup of dust backed up out of the way. Whispers followed Melody as she got her first morning cup of dust. The followed her as she and Lulu flew off from the Pixie Dust tree. All the while Lulu stayed with Melody, for which Melody was extremely grateful.

When the two arrived back at Havendish Stream neither was surprised to find Queen Clarion studying the lily with interest. When Melody and Lulu landed beside the lily Ree looked up at last. "The Garden talents came to me demanding to know why you killed this lily. Having seen it for myself it's clear this lily is most assuredly alive. It's quite the strangest flower I've ever seen. Yet it has an endearing beauty to it I think might never be matched. However, it cannot stay here. The garden talents refuse to help move it. Under the circumstances I think it best that you move it yourself Melody. I've decided there is only one place this lily should be. I'd like you to move it to the center of the Pixie Dust Well. Strangely, the Water talents, now that they see the lily is alive, are quite taken by it. I believe if this lily is placed in the Pixie Dust Well the other talents will grow, in time, to understand, and to love this beautiful flower." Queen Ree paused. "I have much to do to soothe ruffled feathers this morning. If you'll excuse me?"

Lulu took this opportunity to ask if the Queen needed Melody today. Both girls were relieved when the Queen told Melody it was best if she be out and about today. When Ree had left Melody stepped back and considered the blue lily. How to move the plant without harming it, yet at the same time bring enough water and nutrients for the flower to continue to thrive... What Melody really needed was a bit of advice from an expert Garden talent. While she had full control of the magic of the Hollow, she was, after all, still a new fairy. Melody knew she still had much to learn. This was one of those things. Moving plants was a delicate matter.

As she was considering what to do Melody heard Lulu turn around beside her. Looking up herself Melody saw, coming toward them, a pair of Garden talents. One had short brown hair and bangs. The other had brown hair as well but it was long and wavy. Both were a bit different somehow than the other Garden talents. It wasn't till they got up close that Melody understood the difference. These fairies looked far less hostile than the other Garden talent.

Together they flew to a stop and landed lightly before the lily. Not saying anything the short haired fairy circled the lily quietly. The long haired fairy knelt down to examine the lily close up. When the short haired fairy had gone around the lily once she stopped before Melody. "My name is Clover Elmlace." She said. "This is my friend Coriander Beautyshine. We heard about the lily but wanted to come see it, and it's creator, for ourselves. I personally don't judge a flower on looks alone, I certainly wouldn't do that to a fairy."

"You aren't upset?" Melody asked.

"No," Coriander answered. "I can see this flower is alive. I have a gift with flowers. I can tell how a flower feels. This one, while it's feeling blue, it's clearly also happy with the way it looks. You made it very happy."

Melody was surprised. She hadn't expected to find open minded Garden talents where it came to this lily. After the reaction from the first Garden talent these two were quite surprising. All at once things seemed to be looking up. In response to Melody's change of emotion the lily's petals ruffled and it changed from blue to the clear it had been before. The center was pearly white and the pad was emerald green once more. Melody was quite shocked to see the lily change. How beautiful this flower was! She needed to see it safe!

Melody looked up at the two garden Talents. "I don't know how to properly move this lily, but the Queen has asked that it be put in the Pixie Dust Well. Will you help me?"

Both Garden talents smiled. The two explained just how a plant should be moved. When they had a plan Melody began to move and shape the water around the lily. Then Clover and Coriander gathered up soil from the bed of the stream. Lulu flew up above the lily making sure to direct a sunbeam at it. In this way the four of them flew to the Pixie Dust Well together. With great care they eased the lily , water and all, into the pixie dust. Melody shaped the water so that it would never leak into the dust, but always provide the lily with enough water. Then while Clover and Coriander made sure the lily had made the trip safely Lulu directed Melody where to carefully prune the Pixie Dust Tree so that the lily had enough light. As before to replace the moved branches more grew to replace them elsewhere.

With the job done Lulu and Melody flew back down to meet Coriander and Clover. Both fairies assured Melody the lily was fine. Clover smiled at her. "You did well. Come see me any time! I have to get back to my garden, but you're welcome there any time!"

Blushing, Melody nodded and thanked her. Coriander too smiled at Melody. "The same offer goes for me as well. I have to get back Springtime Square, but if you ever need me just ask for Cori, everyone knows where I live!" She grinned at Melody. "I'm a very friendly fairy!"

Melody thanked Cori and Clover again, and the two flew off to work. At that moment a light talent fairy flew up to Lulu. She wouldn't say anything until Lulu moved off to the side to talk with her. After a moment Lulu returned. "They need me today after all. If you'd like we can meet later for a picnic?"

"Alright." Melody agreed. Lulu planned to meet Melody back at her house around sunset.

As Lulu too left Melody pondered what she could do that day. She decided she would like to explore. Where to go? Like earlier Melody flew high above the Pixie Dust Tree. Turning slowly she spotted many beautiful places. Off in the distance to the south she spied a promising place. Here pink trees merged and smudged with a line of green. This looked like a great place to explore!

Melody took off for her first long flight. At the very edge of the line of trees was a great tall mountain. It was there Melody flew toward. She flew for several long minutes, simply enjoying the sun on her back and the wind in her wings before she reached it. When she arrived there she hovered over the base of the mountain. It was so beautiful here! The breeze whispered in the tree tops, and over her head a large pond hovered, reflecting the sun into a million tiny rainbows on the trees. Small little fishes darted here and there, throwing silver streaks around as well. Melody decided this was a place she wanted to know better!

Gliding down to the trees Melody was very surprised at how dramatically the world changed as she flew under the canopy of treetops. Here the bright rainbows from above only barely lit the shadowy world below. The air was heavy with the smell of tree leaves turning to soil down on the ground. The sound of bugs and the breeze in the branches was all that Melody heard. It was so peaceful and quiet here!

Melody flew around trees and down under bushes and branches. After a while she found a berry bush, and had a raspberry for a snack before flying on. When the sun was high in the sky Melody grew tired. There was the sound of a stream nearby and it was here she flew. She found the stream with ease. Beside it was a small rock where she settled to rest.

It was while she was watching the water flowing in the stream that Melody heard a curious noise from the shore nearby. Much to here shock a small lump in the sandy shore began to move! Confused but curious Melody watched the little lump rocking. Sand slid off the top to reveal an egg! What was this about! What sort of bird or creature might this be to leave an egg in the sand? No matter, if it was an egg Melody knew instinctively that whatever was inside would be hungry. Luckily there was a blueberry bush right beside where the egg was. Making haste Melody gathered several blueberries for the creature. When she had a decent pile of berries she settled down beside the egg. It was rocking hard now, and cracks began to appear in the shell. After a moment the egg split in two from top to bottom. A bright red nose appeared. It slid back into the shell and two claws appeared. Claws? What in the world was this? Melody watched intently as the claws split the egg wide. The two halves fell to either side to reveal a very strange creature!

Creeling with hunger Melody fed the red creature a blueberry. It pounced on the pile and began to eat with haste. Bright red scales covered it's body from nose to tail. It spread thin red wings from it's back and fanned them in the sun that shone along the stream. It's front two feet held the berries as it ate with abandon. Melody hurried to pick more berries for the creature. "I am no creature." It said to her. "My name is Bailey, and I am a dragon."


	8. Chapter 8

Keeping Secrets

"I'm sorry, you're a what?" Melody asked, dumfounded. This dragon had spoken to her in her mind! Being a new fairy all together she had seen only a few creatures. Still she knew this dragon must be unusual.

"I am a dragon." Bailey repeated. "Thank you for finding me something to eat. I was in my shell for a very long time."

Melody sat back down on her rock, quite in awe of this beautiful dragon. "How long were you in there?" She asked curiously.

Bailey fanned her wings and hopped to the edge of the stream. "I have been waiting since the last of your kind broght me here. I am one of only two dragon eggs to survive the destruction of humans. The first of your kind saved us, and we have waited for your return."

At this Melody's eyes went wide. "My kind? And what do you mean my return?"

Bailey took a long drink then sat before Melody drying her wings. "You are a Wielder of the Magic. We have waited for one such as you since Emma first made this place. We are able to wait for as long as it is needed before we hatch. We were told when we were hidden that we should wait for the next Wielder to find us. Emma buried my egg to keep it safe, then she was going to take the other egg, he who will be my mate, and hide him in another safe place. He will not hatch until he feels your presence. Luckily, dragons live forever if not for the hand of man."

"You live... forever?" Melody was astonished for a moment, till she realized that she too would live forever. Of course this would be the place for there to be dragons! Then she had a sudden thought. "You don't know where the other egg, your mate is?"

"No." Answered Bailey. "If you had found him first he could have told you were to find me. I can tell you you should look around streams and sandy shores, but only where it is warm. We must be warm to hatch. That is why I was here, where it is always summer. I would expect my mate should be somewhere far from here, for Emma worried for us should our eggs fall into the wrong hands."

This most astonshing dragon had her full attention. "The wrong hands?"

"Emma would not say more. I would like to remain a secret if that is possible. I am not yet strong enough to defend myself against all who would mean harm." Bailey crouched before Melody. "I can however find my own food now, so you need not worry about that."

"Do I dare ask what you eat?" Melody thought for a moment. "On second thought maybe I don't want to know." To this Bailey said nothing. Melody changed the subject. "I'm not sure that the fairies are quite ready for you yet. I know many of them aren't ready for me. I'd hate to see you as misunderstood as I am."

Bailey turned her golden eyes on Melody. "Then do not tell them." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

Wings Of Change

"Don't tell them?" Melody asked. Thinking about this Melody flitted to the stream for a drink herself. Looking down at the surface of the water she caught sight of her reflection. The breeze blew her brown curls up at the same time the ripples in the stream blurred her reflection. I wonder if this is how they see me? She thought. Is it possible that what I am changes how they see _who _I am? A flash of red made Melody think of Bailey. What she was would change how the fairies saw her for certain. How could she let that happen? She was the Wielder, Queen Clarion herself had said that Melody outranked her. If the Queen's job was to look after the safety of all fairies, then it was Melody's job to look after the safety of all the Hollow. That now included not only Bailey but her unhatched mate. At once everything seemed to swirl into place. Bailey _must_ remain secret as long as possible.

The drink forgotten Melody sat down again, facing Bailey. A sense of purpose filled her. She knew now that she had to find the other dragon egg. She was the Wielder and this was her purpose. It was time for dragons to once again soar free. From Bailey she could feel a sense of relief and satisfaction.

Still there were many things to consider. In reality though she had full control of the Hollow magic, there was much she did not know. She would need maps, and supplies. This would not be something she could do right away. Melody leaned back on her elbows and stared up at the bottoms of the leaves in the trees far above her.

Bailey stretched out on the ground beside her and spread her wide wings to catch the sun. "We will do this because we must, but you are right, there is much we do not know. I know nothing of the world outside my egg and what I see here."

"I myself only Arrived, was born, just last evening. I think we have much to learn before we go off to who knows where without any idea of what we might face. If I come to see you every morning, will you be alright living here?"

Bailey agreed. "It is safe here, or I would not have been left here in the first place. Yet it would be nice to see a familiar face."

"Of course I'll come to see you." Melody smiled. "How could I not?"

"And we will fly?" Bailey's voice sounded so hopeful Melody looked up in surprise.

"How soon can you fly?" She asked. Bailey replied that she could fly now. "Then let's fly!" Melody took off so fast she was but a white blur.

For a creature just hatched Bailey was a remarkable flyer. Still only twice Melody's size, Bailey could maneuver very quickly. Her wingspan was nearly as wide as her entire body, including her tail. Feeling a warm current of air Bailey spread her wings and shot almost straight up, zooming past Melody. Melody laughed and sped up to catch her new friend. The sun sparkled off Bailey's red scales, shining like rubies.

From far above Melody heard a long sharp whistle. Without knowing why it sent shivers down her spine. Looking up she gasped as a large bird appeared overhead.

Danger and fear emanated from Bailey. "Hold onto me!" She yelled at Melody. Without knowing why Melody wrapped her arms around Bailey's neck. The dragon closed her wings and hurtled toward the treetops with terrific speed. Just when it seemed Bailey would crash down through the branches she slipped between the treetops and unfurled her wings. She dove straight down through the branches and into the stream on the forest floor. Melody had only a half second of fear before they were out of the stream and landed beside it. From above the bird circled away, and Melody sighed in relief.

Her wings dripping Melody slid off Bailey's back and stretched out on the grass on her stomach, and imitating Bailey's earlier move, spread out her wings to dry in the sun. "What was that?"

"Given the chance that would have eaten both you and I." Bailey replied. "I don't know what it was, but I could feel it's hunger. It wanted to eat us." Bailey fanned her wings in agitation, watching the sky. "I think it's best we stay low until I am big enough to stop it from eating us." For a long while Bailey watched the sky.

All at once Melody felt very tired. Then she realized it was not she who was tired, but Bailey. Perhaps it would be best for her to rest too. Melody was about to suggest it when Bailey denied her request. "You should get back to your home. I don't know when that bird will be back. It's best you fly while you can."

Melody had to agree with this. After all, the bird would likely not come back right away. It would be smart to fly far and fast while she could. She felt Bailey reassure her that she would be safe while Melody was gone. Beyond that the sun would soon begin to set if Melody did not hurry.

Though reluctant to leave her friend Melody gave Bailey a quick hug. "Fly with you soon!" She said instinctively. Bailey returned the goodbye. As Melody launched skyward once more, Bailey found a safe hole in a tree to stay in. She was sleeping before Melody had even left the clearing.


	10. Chapter 10

Just a note. To those of you who have been waiting for my story to continue, I'm sorry it's taken so long. Just after I posted the last chapter my computer started giving me issues and in attempt to fix it I did a full restore. Unfortunately I forgot to burn what I had moved to a disc and lost EVERYTHING. Anything I had put on there was gone. Including all work done on this story. I lost the plot, the chapters, everything. I have finally gotten to the point where I can finish this story, and updates will come faster now. So, without further ado, on with the tale...

Hollowed History

Melody was able to make it back to her home without trouble. When she arrived she took the time to wash in her basin. As she was going downstairs, she came across a strange fairy in her home. Stopping where she was the other fairy stopped too. It was then that Melody realized she was seeing her own reflection. It was the first time Melody had seen herself fully, and she was quite surprised. He brown hair fell in graceful curls to end just past her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of the sky. Her wings were long, and reflected the blue of her eyes. She was rather tall, now that she thought about it. She had had to look down at many of the fairies she had seen so far. With a smile Melody decided she liked the way she looked. But there were things to do just now, so she left the mirror.

Just as she was reaching her entry room Melody heard a knock at the door. Answering it she found Lulu standing there with a woven basket in hand. "Are you ready?" She asked Melody. Melody answered that she was.

Lulu took off and Melody followed her. They flew side by side out over the Pixie Dust Tree and south, to a new place. They came out over the tops of the trees and Melody let out a gasp. She never realized that there could be so much water in one place. It stretched out as far as she could see in front of her and to the sides. It's surface rippled and moved, and it made an amazing sort of fuzzy noise. She was so surprised in fact that she stopped short. Lulu was a few feet ahead when she stopped too and turned back. "This is one of the best places in the Hollow. It's Palm Tree Cove. I thought you might enjoy having dinner by the sea." Lulu remarked. "After a long day I know I do."

"It's beautiful!" Melody breathed.

"It sure is." Agreed Lulu. "Sometimes, far out, you can see dolphins. There are mermaids in the deep too, but they don't usually come up when fairies are here." Lulu thought for a moment. "If you ever need your hair fixed, just back behind the trees is Shelley's Shears. But that can wait. Let's find a spot and eat something."

Melody nodded. "I'm so hungry I could eat a... I don't know, but something big!" She laughed, and Lulu laughed with her.

The pair settled in a spot under a fern and set out the picnic Lulu had brought. As they ate Lulu told Melody all about her day, and being a light fairy. Melody listened avidly, for Lulu knew a lot about light and other fairies as well. The sun was setting as they finished the acorn bread with berry jam, poppy puffs, and fresh fruit. They fed the sea birds what was left. After the birds flew off to roost for the night the two fairies flew back to the Pixie Dust Tree.

When they neared the tree a streak of pale pink light shot up through the tree and exploded in a ball of color. "Fireworks." Lulu told Melody. "Want to see how to make them?"

"Sure!" Melody smiled. After putting Lulu's basket in her entry they flew up above the branches of the Pixie Dust Tree and settled down on a pair of leaves. Melody watched as Lulu seemed to draw a small ball of light out of nothing. Lulu threw the ball skyward. As it started up it turned a spectacular green just before exploding like the other. Melody was so impressed that Lulu showed her how to make the fireworks herself.

Soon Melody was making fireworks quite well on her own, and the two girls began to shape the fireworks explosions. First they were simple designs, like stars, and flowers. Then Lulu sent up a smiling fairy. The girls made more and more complex designs, till they were sending up fireworks of anything funny they could think of. Lulu was about to start another firework when they heard a snort below them. Lulu looked up at the sky and thought for a moment.

"No wonder she was upset. It's getting fairy late!"

"Would you like to stay in my house tonight?" Offered Melody. She had had a wonderful day and really didn't want it to end.

Lulu smiled back at her. "Thanks. The night fliers can be a bit nasty if they are really hungry, but nothing like the hawks. Those are very large birds that will eat a fairy if they get the chance."

Melody knew then that was what she had seen earlier but said nothing. She didn't want to explain where she had seen the hawk. She hated keeping a secret from her new friend, but Bailey was special. Instead, Melody and Lulu went inside, and got ready for bed.

After her long and interesting day sleep was a long time coming to Melody. When at last it did Melody slept long past dawn. In fact she slept so long that when she woke Lulu was gone. On the table in Melody's breakfast nook sat a cup of steaming tea, and a small wrapped package. Sitting down Melody took a sip of tea then opened the package to reveal a beautiful yellow stone. The package turned out to have a note on it's inside. "I had a great time yesterday Melody. I thought you might like this to remember the day by. It's a Dawn Crystal. Early rising fairies use them to light their way. Only the fairy who holds it can see it's light, so it won't wake other fairies or animals they pass. They are very rare, but so are you. It's only right that you have this. I can't wait to see you again my friend!"

Melody held the gift in her hand and sure enough the crystal began to glow a soft white light. This really was a rare gift. Melody thought that Lulu was even rarer still. She was setting down the crystal when someone knocked at her door.

Answering it revealed, much to Melody's awe, Queen Clarion. Melody invited her in but Ree explained that she was on her way to meet the Ministers of the Seasons. However, she wanted to introduce Melody to someone first. Leaving the last remains of her tea Melody followed Queen Clarion to her chambers.

Yesterday the main room had been empty. Today, there was someone sitting at the desk, her back to the door. Her brilliant red hair was twisted up into a knot on top of her head. The front of her hair fell in forward in little whisps. Her blue top dropped in back to curve under her wings, which were blue like Melody's. Her white leaf skirt was in stark contrast to the deep red of the stool she sat on. As they approached she looked up and Melody saw she had a twig with a blackened tip tucked behind one ear and a feather quill in one hand. She smiled at Queen Clarion.

"Melody, this is Neverheart. She is one of our best storytellers and writers. She is The Writer. Neverheart keeps record of our current history. She is also in charge of all the books in the library. As such a rare fairy you yourself will be included in the History. There is none better to write your story than Neverheart." Ree explained. "If you will excuse me I must see the Ministers of the Seasons." With a final goodbye Ree seemed to shrink and transform into a small ball of pixie dust, leaving Melody and Neverheart alone.


	11. Chapter 11

The Book

Neverheart gestured to a seat beside her work table. Rummaging on the desk she found some fresh leaves of paper to write on. For a moment she paused. Putting down her quill she gazed at Melody with her dark eyes. "You're really a Wielder." She said. It was less a question than a statement. Still Melody nodded. "Do you know much about your talents yet?" Asked Neverheart.

"Not really." Melody admitted. "I suppose I shall have to learn as I go."

Neverheart's eyes narrowed. She seemed deep in thought. Fanning her wings she stood up without a word. "Perhaps..." She looked down at Melody. "I think I need to show you something, could you follow me please?"

Intrigued, Melody nodded again. Neverheart flew up to the third level of the room. There, in a break in the rows of shelves, was a set in display containing a single white rose in a colorful vase. Placing her hand on the wall just behind the vase, Neverheart pushed. The wall swung in, revealing a rounded room. She led Melody inside, and the secret door closed behind them.

Clearly the room had not been used in a fairy long time. There were no windows here. Yet the room did not feel dark in the least. The walls were suffused with irregular stripes of blue and gold. They seemed to pulse with light. Walking up to one wall Melody understood. The wall had been carved so fine against the veins of the tree that what she was seeing was the pixie dust that was it's very life. The veins of color shimmered, and she realized that, in fact, the dust was moving inside the tree.

Without thinking Melody lay a hand on one of the fine lines of blue. She heard Neverheart gasp and knew why. The veins were so thin that any wrong move would tear them. But the tree responded to Melody's touch. As if it knew her, the dust inside the blue vein began to glow brighter. The glow spread to the surrounding veins of gold and blue. Soon the entire room was vibrant blue gold with warming light. "It likes me." Melody breathed.

Neverheart gave her a searching look. "Perhaps it knows you are a Wielder. After all, it was Emma, the first Wielder, who planted this tree. Perhaps it recognizes that a Wielder has returned to Emma's study."

Now it was Melody's turn to gasp. "Emma's... This was Emma's room?" She asked in shock.

"It was. Agreed Neverheart. "Emma left you something."

"Me? Emma left something for me?"

Turning, Neverheart went to a desk and picked up a book. "I have spent my life trying to read this book. But I don't understand the language. Not one Writer, not even the Queens have understood this language. For seven thousand years this book has waited to be read, waited for another Wielder. Our written history began when Emma left. Where she went, no fairy knows. She left behind the promise that when it was time another Wielder would come. She gave us our written language, but it's not the language in this book. I believe," she paused a moment. "I believe you may be able to read this." Neverheart handed the book to Melody. "I'll leave you in peace. When you want to leave, the door will simply open for you."

Melody nodded absently. Without really thinking she sank into a deep chair beside the wall. Pulling one ankle under her leg she stared at the volume in her hands. Ages old blue leaf leather formed the cover of the book. It seemed to fit perfectly in her hands. She traced the medallion of the Pixie Dust tree set in the center of the front cover. Small gems ringed the tree in a three layer perfect circle. Looking close Melody saw each gem contained a talent symbol. Yet there seemed to a great deal more gems than talents Lulu had described to her over yesterdays' picnic. There were no words on the cover. Opening the book Melody leaned against the back of the seat. "The Wielders Secrets." Read the first page. "May the next Wielder find this useful, and may she add to it herself, when her time comes."

Melody turned the first pages in awe. It began with the story of exactly how Emma had created the Hollow, and why. There was a list of the animals who had come with the founding fairies. Melody nearly dropped the book in shock. There, written very neatly, at the very bottom of the list, were the words "And four dragon eggs."


End file.
